Un mal día
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette no duerme en toda la noche por quedarse viendo una película. Entonces, gracias a eso tiene un muy mal día en el colegio, y también en su hogar.


Marinette no podía dormir.

No era una novedad para la joven azabache, pues desde hace mucho tiempo presentaba problemas para poder conciliar el sueño. Era extraño, pero se distraía con una enorme facilidad, cualquier cosa la entretenía. Podía tratarse de su celular o de la televisión, se podría decir que la tecnología la dominaba un poco.

Luego cuando intentaba quedarse dormida, no lo conseguía, se daba millones de vueltas, buscaba el lado correcto, pero no podía hacerlo. Marinette tenía grandes problemas para conciliar el sueño, era horrible.

Mañana sería lunes y tendría que ir a clases, como es de suponer. Leyó bastante, pero dejo de lado su lectura cuando vio una película que le llamó la atención, se titulaba "La mecánica del corazón". Solo que no se percató de un pequeño e importante detalle: la hora.

—Hija, ¡qué bueno que estés despierta! —su madre había abierto su puerta. Ella se quedó perpleja, ¿qué hacia Sabine despierta a esa hora? —. Debes arreglarte para el colegio —dijo y luego cerró la puerta de su hija.

Marinette rápidamente tomó su celular y vio la hora. Eran las seis y media de la mañana. ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡no durmió nada! Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Normalmente se dormía a las cinco y media, a veces a las seis, pero dormía un poco.

—Maldita sea... —susurró.

Se levantó de modo lento, porque no quería tener un mareo o caer por culpa de algún accidente. Con sus pocas fuerzas se dirigió al baño, tomó una rápida ducha y se envolvió en la toalla. Antes de salir del baño lavó su rostro, no se sentía del todo bien, no creía poder sobrevivir a un día de clases.

—Tú puedes... —se animó a sí misma.

Tomó un ligero desayuno, una manzana y un poco de agua. Con eso bastaría.

Una vez en el colegio se sentó en su sitio habitual, primera fila. Al lado de Alya, como siempre.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco cansada —comentó la morena.

—¿Cansada? No, todo está bien —mintió. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios.

La morena simplemente la analizó con la mirada.

—¿No me digas que no dormiste anoche por culpa de una nueva película de terror? —le recriminó Alya —. ¡Sabes como te ponen esas películas!

—No fue eso —respondió rápidamente —. Solamente me desvelé.

—No es novedad en ti.

La clase de historia dio inicio, les estaban hablando de la política y de los distintos Presidentes que habían pasado por París. No era un tema interesante, es más, era bastante aburrido.

—¡Inaceptable!

Repentinamente Marinette dio un salto. Su espalda dolía, sus brazos también e incluso el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos y se estiró un poco, cuando pudo ver bien se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría: la sala estaba vacía, solo estaban la profesora y ella.

—Eh... —había comprendido la situación: se había quedado dormida en la clase de historia. ¡Santa madre! —, lo siento mucho.

La profesora la vio con el rostro serio, pero al mismo tiempo parecía algo apenada.

—Esto es algo inaceptable, pero lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez porque eres una buena alumna.

Marinette no podía creer la buena suerte que tenía, no tendría problemas y no llamarían a su madre. ¿Acaso las cosas podían salir mejor?

La profesora se sentó frente a ella, en ese momento supo que quizás las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

—¿Las cosas han estado bien en tu hogar? —le preguntó con tono suave.

Mm... ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Realmente sus temas familiares no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la clase.

—Sí... —fue su seca respuesta.

—Si tienes algún problema puedes hablar con los profesores, no somos enemigos de nadie —prosiguió la maestra —. Sé que puedes estar pasando por una depresión, por eso últimamente estás tan callada y tus notas han bajado un poco. Pero —colocó su mano en el hombro de la azabache —. No estás sola.

Marinette susurró un apenas audible: "gracias" y vio como la profesora se alejaba lentamente.

Y luego entraba Kim.

—¡Por favor ayúdame con la tarea de lenguaje! —suplicó el joven —. Si me ayudas yo puedo ayudarte con otra cosa.

—Kim, es solo escribir un relato de suspenso, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

—¡Las letras no son lo mío! —contestó casi gritando, se notaba su desesperación —. Si me ayudas puedo enseñarte cosas normales de adolescentes. Como... escapar del colegio, ¿quién no ha hecho eso?

—Yo.

El rostro de Marinette demostraba tal seriedad que comprendía bien que ese tema no le interesaba.

—¿Y no te gustaría probar la cerveza?

—Eh... —la verdad siempre la había querido probar, pero su madre no se lo permitía.

Kim sonrió. Encontró ahí su posibilidad de no bajar aún más sus notas.

—¡Ayúdame y te doy cerveza! —propuso —. Aunque ni se te ocurra contarle a tu madre, porque seguramente me mata.

La campana sonó. El tiempo había acabado.

—¡Estoy más que muerto! —se lamentó Kim.

Marinette simplemente dejó salir una risa.

—Hagamos el relato ahora, ¿qué podemos perder?

—¡Eres un sol! —exclamó mientras la abrazaba.

Ellos se sentaron juntos, Marinette le susurraba ideas al oído y él iba anotando del modo más rápido posible, mientras la profesora revisaba los cuadernos que ya tenía en su poder.

—Marinette —la llamó después de un rato. Ella se alejó lo más rápido posible de Kim y vio a la profesora —. ¿Puedes venir un momento? —la profesora se levantó y salió del salón.

Kim le susurró un apenas audible "lo siento" a la azabache. Ella solo lo vio con el miedo marcado en sus ojos.

—¿Voy contigo? —preguntó susurrando.

—Tranquilo.

Marinette salió y se encontró con la señorita Bustier.

—Marinette, ¿de dónde sacaste todo lo que escribiste?

¿En serio? ¿la habían llamado solo por el relato?

—¿Lo viste en persona? —continuó con sus preguntas.

—Es solo algo que vi en la calle y me pareció interesante escribir —respondió de modo tímido.

Bustier suspiró, pero la preocupación seguía marcada en sus ojos.

—¿En tu casa está todo bien?

¿Por qué todos le preguntaban eso?

Ya era algo bastante molesto.

Sí... las cosas estaban bien, estaban de maravilla. ¡Nada podría ser mejor!

Su madre trabajaba muchísimo, durante casi todo el día. Pero ahora también estaba el punto de que vivía con su abuela, y ella no estaba bien de la cabeza. ¿Quién debía cuidar a la abuela? ¡ella!

Solo tenía catorce años y tenía que cuidar de una abuela que cambiaba de humor constantemente. Debía perseguir fantasmas, seguirla a la cocina y vigilar que no le sucediera nada.

Extrañaba su vida de antes. Pero ya nada sería igual. Además... su madre ahora estaba más peleadora que nunca. Ahora casi cada día había una discusión nueva. Estaba rodeada de gritos, escándalos y peleas.

Pero definitivamente: las cosas estaban de maravilla.

—Todo está bien en casa —respondió en un susurro.

—Marinette —la profesora se agachó a su altura —. Si tienes algún problema puedes hablar con los adultos.

—Sí, gracias.

Ella había escrito un relato sobre un "ladrón de bicicletas", pero luego el relato tomaba un giro inesperado al creer ser testigo de una infidelidad. Era algo divertido y basado en hechos reales, no era nada preocupante, en realidad... la situación había sido muy divertida.

En el recreo se juntó con dos de sus mejores amigos: Luka y Nathaniel. Casi siempre estaban los tres juntos, o en ocasiones estaba sola con Alya. Aunque era más complicado estar a solas con ella, porque casi siempre se juntaba con su novio, Nino.

—¿Sabían que los patines están llenos de balas por dentro? —comentó Marinette.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó Nathaniel.

—¿Balas? —repitió Luka.

El día anterior Adrien había revisado las ruedas de su patín, porque cuando ella intentaba patinar las ruedas no giraban, se atoraban y se quedaban completamente quietas. Era muy fácil caerse o tener un accidente gracias a eso.

—Sí, balas —aseguró —. Están dentro de las ruedas.

—¿Balas de arma? —preguntó Nathaniel.

—¿De qué material son?

—Mm... no lo sé. Son balas pequeñas de color negro —respondió —. Yo no las toqué, solo las vi.

—¿Y cómo es que viste algo así? Es raro.

—Pues... digamos que un amigo de mi mamá arregló mis patines —explicó sonriendo —. Es un chico realmente alto, y como esas balas son pequeñas, se perdían —los chicos la veían sin entender bien su punto —. Él se puso de estómago en el suelo mientras las buscaba, se iban en todas direcciones.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Nathaniel. Parecía preocupado.

La azabache lo vio con ojos serios. Era una anécdota divertida.

—¿Sabes? Si quieres defenderte solo debes golpear a alguien con el patín y ya está —comentó Luka —. Con un golpe de patín puedes noquear a alguien fácilmente.

Ambos observaron a Luka perplejos y parpadearon en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿Y por qué querría noquear a alguien con un patín? —preguntó Marinette perpleja.

—Porque eres delicada —y sin darle oportunidad de salir corriendo, Luka la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr. Ella gritaba para que la bajaran, pero no funcionó —. ¿Ves? ¡eres delicada! —comentó mientras reía.

—¡No es mí culpa que tú seas un gigante! —reía ella. Le empezó a gustar estar en la espalda de su amigo.

Cuando regresó a casa se preocupó un poco de que sus profesoras llamaran a su madre para informarle de su situación, ¿Sabine se enojaría y la castigaría al saber que se durmió en clases? ¿o se molestaría al saber que escribió sobre una infidelidad?

Era mejor prevenir que lamentar, por lo que escondió el teléfono de casa (que para su suerte era inalámbrico) y también escondió el celular de su madre. Estaba consciente de que eso estaba mal, pero era una solución.

Fue a patinar un rato, acompañada de su madre.

Pero a medida que avanzaba, el miedo de romperse un hueso la inundó nuevamente.

—¡Mamá! —gritó con preocupación —. ¿Qué pasa si el patín se abre?

—Hija, esas cosas no pasan.

—¿Y si una de las ruedas explota y el sueño queda lleno de balas? —preguntó espantada.

—Las ruedas no explotan.

—¡Pero el suelo puede quedar lleno de balas! La rueda se abriría, explotaría y yo me volvería a caer, entonces tendría otro hueso roto —hablaba rápido debido a sus nervios, estar enyesada no era algo agradable, era bastante aburrido —. ¡Y si el patín explota! ¡y si me caigo! ¡y si...!

—¡Marinette, cállate que me estás mareando! —la retó su madre —. Si vas a patinar, te callas ahora mismo o si no te vas a tu habitación.

Y es ahí donde radicaba su principal problema: su madre últimamente se enojaba con una gran facilidad. Ella estaba tensa, nerviosa y muy histérica. Era doloroso verla así.

Pero a Marinette le afectaba, aunque intentara negarlo, no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué es lo que sucedía últimamente? Es sencillo: Marinette ya no tenía voz, ni boca.

Si hablaba: su madre le pedía que se callara, le decía que la mareaba. Entonces, tenía que estar callada en su hogar, para no molestar a su madre. Y si gritaba, cantaba o jugaba: su abuela la regañaba.

Marinette ya no podía hablar, y eso la tenía infinitamente triste, no sabía cómo tolerar esa situación.

 **Pude haber tomado mi día con una actitud negativa, pero, ¿para qué? Más que nada todo lo que sucedió en el colegio me hizo reír bastante. Creo que es mejor tomar las cosas con humor, no vale la pena amargarse :D**


End file.
